Total Drama Redemption
by Jaydash
Summary: 20 losers from past seasons battle it out for one last chance for the million. There are alliances, love triangles, songs, immunity idols, lies and laughs all in this amazing new season of Total Drama


Some instrumentals play as the cameras begin McClean is seen walking around a pool with a big smile on his face.

"Hello everyone, we are back with another season of Total Drama!" Chris shouts. "We have been at a island, we have been in studios, we traveled across the world and even returned to the island. But this time it is not about a location or theme."

A recap of the series plays as Chris narrates.

"You see, over the years we have seen many great players lose, one even getting eliminated first TWICE! A lot of these poor people have yet to compete in another season since." Chris's sadistic smile turns into fake sympathy and happiness "And since we here at Total Drama believe in second chances, we figured we gather up these group of losers and give them a chance at 1 Million Dollars! 20 contestants will play and only one will win and it is all happening at the 5 star Resort, Playa Des Losers. It will be the most dangerous, the most violent, and the most epic season ever. And it will all happen here on Total...Drama...REDEMPTION!

"Let's start with a character who was the first person in Total Drama history to be voted out. He is everybody's favorite loser, Ezekiel!"

"Yo! Yo!" Ezekiel shouts "After what happened to me in World Tour and Revenge of The Island, my family ran a fundraiser, we got almost a million dollars and now im back to going to win this for all of my homies back home, because trust me, this year is all about the Zeke!"

"Whatever you say Zeke" Chris mutters. "Our next contestants are Katie and Sadie!

"Oh my god, I can not believe they wanted us back!" Sadie says "I know it is like so totally cool!" Says with excitment in her voice. "EEEEEEE!" They both scream at the top of their lungs.

"Can both of you idiots just SHUT UP!?"

" And that right there is our next contestant! Hey Eva how are you doing?" Chris asks

"Move out of my way, dweeb."She says as she pushes him to the ground.

"Jerk...Anyways, here come our next contestants! Fan favorites Noah, Tyler, Dawn and Brick!"

"And right behind them are Leshawna, Harold, and the hosts of Total Drama Aftermath, Geoff and Bridgette!"

All four of them are seen on the boat dancing. Chris unplugs the stereos so they grab theirs bags and get off.

"Here comes the other 3 members of the Drama Brothers! Trent, Cody, Justin, welcome back to the show guys!"

It seems that Justin has now adopted his Drama brothers now has a purple shirt, sunglasses and a very long scarf around his neck.

Justin walks with confidence and starts bumping into people, very rudely."Move it! Hot guy over here! I swear if anything, touches my gorgeous face, somebody is getting sued!"

Trent begins to scold him" Justin, there is no need to be such a bully!"

Chris begins to laugh "The game has not even started yet and problems are already brewing, I love it! Speaking of problems, here comes Izzy, the craziest contestant ever! And right next to her is game junkie, Sam!"

The contestants say hi before Chris annouces the last contestants. "And the last two ladies have both been involved in a love triangle! Say hello to Anne Maria and Courtney!"

"Ah hem!"

"Oh yeah, Scott is in it too." Chris mentions.

All twenty contestants line up near the pool and wait for Chris to speak. "Hello! You twenty contestants were picked because you have all been eliminated pretty early in the game or cheated out of the chance. Since a lot of you are green or are a little rusty I made this a little easier by having it take place in a resort. You do not even have to leave your living quarters. Just report to the Challenge Room every two days so you can compete. You guys will be welcomed with the most grueling challenges in the show!"

Justin interupts him with a attention seeking cough."We won't be maimed will we? Without my looks I am nothing."

Anne Maria stares at him, love struck " I love a man who cares about his looks..."

" You guys signed the waivers so we are not responsible if you get brutal killed or injured. Anyway, Lets get down to the teams. Zeke, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Scott, Harold, Leshawna, Trent, Cody and Sam, you guys are officially a team. Cody you can name it."

Cody thinks for a moment. "The Underdogs!"

"Great, so you guys are officially The Underdogs! Now lets get to the second team. Brick, Eva, Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Noah, Courtney, Izzy Anne Maria and Dawn, you guys are now Team B. Brick you may have the honors."

" I will go with one of the biggest things you needed to survive in my squadron. Determination. So I would like our team to be called Team Determination!" Brick says with a huge smile on his face.

" Pretty lame, but whatever. I guess I will give you the rest of the rules. Every episode a team will come here at the pool and vote for who will be eliminated. If you do not recieve a life vest you will be sent home. And here is when it gets good. The Hurl of Shame was cool but I have something better, a cannon! So the losing contestant be taking a one way trip to loserville, via The Blast of Shame! And there are four even bigger suprises!" Chris says with a chuckle.

Scott groans and Geoff shouts"Oh what now!?"

"First off the confessionals are somewhere different.A diary room will now be where you share your innermost thoughts. But be careful what you say, because we will show some of the confessionals to the cast, every couple of episodes! So what you say in there, could seal your fate in this game!

The camera cuts to the confessionals with Courtney " Well it seems Chris is trying to find everyway to cause some sort of drama. It is just like Chris to do such stupid, short sighted, bone headed-"

"You know I can hear you right?" Chris says through the door as Courtney sits there in awkward silence. The camera then switches back to the game.

"Also,hidden immunity idols are being brought back. There will be one for each team. But this time, there is a catch. You will not know what is it. So you can think you have it but it can really just be a piece of wood! But if you do have it, it can mean a lot. You can share it, you can use it as a way to protect yourself, you can even trade it in for a extra vote against the player of your choosing!"

Everybody gasps

"And did I forget to mention the fact that mandatory singing will be brought back?"

Scott is then seen in the confessional "First all of this news about the idol and now mandatory singing? Its almost like the odds are stacked against me. Almost.."

"Hahaha! I know you guys are probably a little discouraged, but to prove I am not a bad guy I am not going to send you guys to your rooms with nothing. I brought you guys some suprises. Underdogs, say hey to Owen! He will be your mentor, guiding you and giving you tips. He was the first ever winner so I am sure he will be a big help. And for Team Determination-

"Hey gorgeous."

"Oh god, no!" Courtney shouts.

"Please welcome, Total Drama Action winner, Duncan!"

Duncan winks at Courtney and she yells a couple of expletives that are bleeped out as the contestants stare at her in suprise.

" Well guys I will see you two teams this afternoon!"

Justin is seen with Anne Maria, talking and drinking soda.

"Wow, Justin, you are so knowledgable!"

"I know. I think maybe I am too knowledgable. What if my team loses and I get sent home. I wish i had somebody to help me. Whoops! I spilled some soda on my shirt, I better take it off!" Justin says as Maria's eye widen. "I really wish there was somebody I can make a alliance with..."

"We can be a alliance! I can work on the inside and and Ill update you every night and help you."

"Wow, that would be a great idea! You are a genius Anne Maria!" He hugs her and walks away, she soon faints.

The confessional cuts to Justin " Yes,I am flirting with Anne Maria and yes I am using her. I can not get physical due to my movie star good looks but I can manipulate the girls and make them think I actually have feelings for them. And with each girl that falls under my spell, I will be one step closer to the one million dollars and Courtney's heart!"

It then goes to Anne Maria " Of course I like Justin, what can I say, the guy is hot!"

Brick soon follows " I heard Justin talking through the walls. I do not know who that girl was but I do know she is in Team Determination. I will have to find her and convince her to break off the alliance, last time he competed he helped get rid of Trent, Gwen, Leshawna and Izzy. Besides, anybody who wears that scarf with those shoes, must be trouble...I learned some stuff in fashion school, so what!

Harold, Scott, Trent, Cody, Noah and Geoff are seen in their room as Harold is practicing his karate kicks and chops on a punching bag. He hits it with a hard chop, but it flies right back at him, hittim him in the face and knocking him out. As Harold is on the floor in pain, Scott is pointing and laughing "Hahaha, Spaz!"

"If you are going to make fun of me, atleast be man enough to say it to my face. Or are you scared of my mad skills?"

Scott grabs a bat and Harold gets in a pose. Before anything starts though, Geoff and Trent hold Harold back and Noah tries to calm Scott " Ladies, ladies calm down, there is no need to start a catfight-" Noah gets knocked out by the bat when Scott puts the bat over his head, getting ready to swing it down on Harold's head.

"Will you guys just quit it!" Leshawna shouts. "We are suppose to be a team, Harold, you need to pick and choose your battles, Scott you need to stop being such a jerk and Noah you need to stop being so snarky! We need to get along or else Team Determination will cream us!

"ALERT! ALERT! It is time for the CHALLENGE! Please head to the Challene ROOM ASAP!"

Ezekiel is seen in the confessional " I have done my homework on Total Drama and it seems the bad guys always last long, eh. So I guess I will become the one this season. And I will start by sabatoging our team, just like Scott did in his season! Nobody is going to stop the Z from letting his plan happen!"

It cuts to all of the contestants in the challenge room. There is a huge obstacle course with shark infested pools, spikes, ladders, chutes and platforms.

Geoff is seen in the confessional "We are so hosed."

It cuts to Brick "Im not scared, not scared at all" We then hear some water pouring, or atleast we can assume that.

It cuts back to the contestants and Noah is seen, freaking out "We are going to die!"

Izzy runs before Chris can even says the instructions and attempts to get past the course, but she admitedly falls head first onto a platform. "Ahh, that hurt."

Sam runs to her "Izzy, are you ok? How many fingers am I holding up?"  
"Two." she replies.

"Alright. Whatever you do, do not try that again." Izzy stares at him for a moment "Why would I do that? You would have to be a huge idiot to run into this obstacle course with no idea."

"Is it just me, or is Izzy using, common sense?" Noah asks

Bridgette looks at Izzy's head for a moment and see's the injury "I think the blow to the head has knocked the crazy right out of her!"

Chris shakes his head in dissapointment "I have not even said a word and we already have had a bunch of wimps, Brick wet himself and Izzy has gotten a serious head injury...This is awesome! But sadly you fans will not get to see the competition just yet. Tune in next week for part two of this episode of Total Drama...Redemption!" 


End file.
